1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of physical manipulation of human tissue.
2. Related Art
Technically speaking, sciatica is a symptom not a diagnosis. It is a non-specific term commonly used to describe symptoms of pain radiating downward from the buttock over the posterior or lateral side of the lower limb. It is usually assumed to be caused by compression of a nerve but this is not necessarily so. A common neurological cause of this pain is entrapment of the sciatic and/or posterior femoral cutaneous nerves. But the pain may be caused by trigger points in the soft tissue.